Windwalker: The Stormchaser
Windwalker: The Stormchaser is a mission in Just Cause 4. Introduction Quote from the map icon: "The weather tracking equipment needed to build César's Stormchaser is ready for transport to Prisa Auto. Make sure it gets there in one piece." Walkthrough A Próspero Sky Crane lands just as Rico arrives at Zona Tres. Mira and a lot of Army of Chaos members are working there. Mira is commanding them and tells one that she wants something done by 5 a.m. Mira says that everything needed for the Stormchaser has been loaded. She then explains how the weather core at Zona Tres works. She has discovered that there indeed is some type of UFO, as originally spotted by César. The flying craft manipulates the surrounding air temperature, and then the Wind Nest creates an artificial updraft. This is what spawns the tornado. Mira then explains that Rico needs to dive into a tornado and hijack the UFO. She gives him a USB stick of sorts and says that staying near the UFO should let Mira hack into it. César then arrives, to the surprise of Mira, who didn't think he'd be up to exploring the world yet. César asks about several pieces of equipment and Mira assures him that everything is loaded. He then insists that he should fly the helicopter. Mira is unsure about this arrangement, but Rico agrees, because César seems confident. The cut-scene ends and the player is tasked with protecting the helicopter on its way to Prisa Automóvil. The helicopter does not rush far ahead on its own, so the player can dictate the speed, no matter how the player chooses to travel. Later in the mission the helicopter will fly ahead at its own pace. On the way César explains his backstory. He used to be a pilot for Emsavion. It was his job to test fly each aircraft. One time he apparently saw a UFO of sorts and changed his flight path to chase it. He had even taken pictures of it, but he was still fired and ridiculed for it. He is confident that the UFO that controls a tornado is an alien spacecraft and that it will prove to the world that Oscar Espinosa is an alien. Soon after this dialogue, the helicopter arrives at Santa Levi, a small town. There appears to be a front in the town and the helicopter stops to wait for Rico to clear a path. There's no need to try to clear this town. The Black Hand infantry spawns infinitely in the town. Instead, cross the bridge and fight them on the other side of the town. The other side has 3 SAMs and at least 2 soldiers with RPGs. The helicopter will move forward once the SAMs are gone. The SAMs blow up easily from a grenade like the grenades from SW9 Assault Rifle that many of the Black Hand use around here. Once the helicopter is past this town, it'll soon be harassed by one to three attack helicopters. These can be grappled to the ground, or blown up by wingsuit missiles (if available). Next the helicopter arrives at another town, La Bondad. This town has not only SAMs, but multiple snipers and RPG guys on the roofs and at least 3 tanks. After this town, there will again be at least 2 Black Hand helicopters. Then finally César flies to the Prisa Automóvil factory and drops the container. Rico will have to "initiate elevator sequence" by pressing a button. This triggers a cut-scene. César and a number of Army of Chaos members are in the building looking at the vehicle drawings. César is explaining how to build it and what features it needs. He mentions that the vehicles designed weight at that point is 7500 kg, but the inside will still need tin foil. Rico asks what that's for and César explains that the reptilian aliens are apparently known for using weaponized gamma radiation. Rico informs him that he'd need at least 2 inches of lead to protect from gamma rays, which disappoints César, due to impracticality. They then continue walking around the incomplete vehicle and discussing its details. The vehicle has 620 horsepower. César also learns that it's normal for Rico get shot at. Rico is disappointed that the vehicle doesn't have a "music deck", which César didn't think was important, but agrees to add upon hearing that music is important. Gallery Windwalker The Stormchaser (equipment is loaded).png|All equipment is loaded. Windwalker The Stormchaser (Cesar was a great pilot).png|César was a great pilot. Windwalker The Stormchaser (approaching the first town).png|Approaching the first town. Windwalker The Stormchaser (all SAM locations at the first town).png|All SAM locations at the first town. Windwalker The Stormchaser (BH helicopter attacks Cesars helicopter).png|Black Hand helicopter attacks Césars helicopter on the way to the second town. Windwalker The Stormchaser (action at the second town).png|Action at the second town. Windwalker The Stormchaser (arriving at the factory).png|Arriving at the Prisa Automóvil factory. Windwalker The Stormchaser (7500kg).png|The vehicle mass is estimated at 7500kg. Windwalker The Stormchaser (weaponized gamma radiation and vehicle drawing detail).png|Weaponized gamma radiation and vehicle drawing detail. Windwalker The Stormchaser (vehicle looks good on the outside).png|Rico thinks the vehicle looks good on the outside. Windwalker The Stormchaser (Rico is disappointed).png|Rico is disappointed by the lack of a radio. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Missions